Iapetus: Lord of the Underworld and Titan of the West
History An Elder Titan born after Oceanus and Hyperion, He and three of his brothers were posted at the four corners of the world (Iapetus was in the West) where they seized hold of Ouranos and held him fast, while Kronos, hidden in the center, wounding him with his power. Iapetus' position as a pillar of the West was later taken up by his son, Atlas. Iapetus was the former emperor of the Underworld, and was cast into Tartarus after the war along with his brothers but due to his former lordship of the underworld broke himself free, hades later left him to help govern the underworld using him as his top enforcer. Being the Titan of Mortal-Life (or rather the mortal life span), his sons Prometheus and Epimetheus were represented as the creators of man emotions and other mortal creatures. His last son, Menoetius, was the Titan of Rash Action. Basic Appearance: Apart from 1000 ft tall Iapetus due to his divine nature as the Lord of Mortal Life. Case in point, the aura of frightful dread that Iapetus exudes upon manifesting his divine presence makes mortals terribly afraid that they are about to die without knowing why, how, or even seeing Iapetus unless he so wishes it. Even immortals who stare at Iapetus for too long feel like something's going to drain the life out of them, His physical features tend to give the impression of the stereotypical Greek philosopher who had all the life and color sucked out of him: hair and eyes entirely silver, himatios and chiton of pure white. Background: Iapetus is one of Cronus older brothers, who stood at the Western edge of the world and held onto their father Oranos as Cronus wounded him. Together with Klymene he fathered Prometheus, Atlas, Epimetheus, and Menoetius. This makes him the spiritual father of mortality, although Iapetus never got to see his metaphorical grandchildren as he was defeated during the Titanomachy and sealed in Tartarus, with Atlas taking his place as supporter of the sky from the West. Personality: Iapetus is very much an apathetic force, barely connected to human feelings since he was around before them. There are a number exceptions to this rule, but they only apply to individual cases and not as general morality (leaving the subject confusing): Loyalty - to his brothers and fellow Titans, since they are all he really has. Curiousity and Sadism - towards the human beings who came along after his sealing, who he finds interesting to observe and destroy. Paternalism - Towards his sons, although he does not quite have the hang of it. Love: For his wife and niece Klymenes, although he knows not if she still is. Anger/Hatred - Towards his brother's children who locked all of the Titans in the hellish fires of Tartarus and forced the world upon his son's back. Most Prized Possessions: The Spear of Mortal Life, which has a loop on the end similar to the basket shaped guard of a cutlass. It can be duplicated, and the two spears are wielded in a manner similar to a pair of scissors (because while the Fates cut the thread of mortal life, they gain the ability to do so from Iapetus). A column, representing his former status as the Pillar of the West. Symbols: Spear, Western Arrow of a Compass Weapon: Spear Battle Dress: Iapetus doesn't really expect resistance in his line of work, and so just tends to keep the outfit of a Greek citizen. Didn't have a chance to change it during the Titanomachy either. Powers: Cutting and Restoring Mortal Life - His main power and domain, Iapetus can cut short the lives of mortals or bring mortals back to life. Although he rarely chooses to do the latter. Fear - Unlike Hades, it is not the Terror of death that follows Iapetus around, just the Inevitability of it. It tends to crush the soul rather than frighten it. Lord of the West - Because Iapetus has the capability to restore mortal life, as well as the fact that LA is in his domain (City on the West Coast of the Western Hemisphere), he has the tendency to be very persuasive to mortals, able to gather a large cult-like following (if he can hold back on terrifying them, that is). He also becomes much stronger the closer he gets to the exact center of the Western hemisphere, at that one point being even stronger than his son Atlas, and has the capability to dominate younger directional forces (such as Zephyr, the West Wind). Offspring The sons of Iapetus were also described as possessing some of the worst of human traits: mostly on an intellectual level, Prometheus is overly sly and crafty, Epimetheus is a guileless fool, Atlas is overly daring and arrogant, Menoetius is prone to rash and violent actions. Their natural traits led each to their downfall. Iapetus and his family were regarded as the ancestors of mankind, a race which inherited the worst qualities of these four sons: crafty scheming, foolish stupidity, excessive daring, and rash violence. Also known as Bob Children Second Generation of Titans--The Iapetionides (sons of Iapetus): Atlas--Titan god of strength battle and astronomy Epimetheus--Titan god of afterthought, creator of the animals of air Prometheus--Titan god of forethought, creator of man heart Menoetius--Titan god of anger and rash action